


Up In Flames

by FluorescentFax



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Afton Family is fucked, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Neglect, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nightmare Fredbear is not a cuddly boi, Past Child Abuse, Picking favorites is not a good thing kids, Psychological Torture, Redemption, Slightly Nightmare on Elm Street inspired even though I didn’t even know it existed when I made this, Swearing, Torture, Williams a bastard, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluorescentFax/pseuds/FluorescentFax
Summary: The murderer of Freddy Fazbear's was finally dead. Killed by the creatures he made, and dammed to the deepest pit of hell.Until a darkness decided it wasn’t finished playing with its toy.And now, the lives of everyone are at risk, and only one group of kids and one raggedy old rabbit can save themselves and the rest of Hurricane from death’s little game. Let’s just hope no one is lost on the way..——————————————"If darkness and light should join to fight, desires deadly dawn shall sing its last song.But be wary of nightmares tricks and games.For those who fall victim, will burn Up In Flames.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Springlocked

**Author's Note:**

> Heyllo!
> 
> Wow! First book I’m making here. How exciting. 
> 
> So, this story I’ve had in the back of my head since like- 2 years ago and I’ve never stopped believing in it. I love it too much. 
> 
> Also, if you expect regular updates or even a schedule, forgive me for I have sinned because I suck at schedules. And doing things I’m supposed to. So just have hope that another chapter will be posted this week
> 
> Enjoy, and leave anything. Literally anything, even shoes, I’ll take shoes. Or comments. Mmmmmm people interaction

Drip, drip, drip... 

The quiet drip of water was the only sound in the deafening silence of the dark, and musty pizzeria. Here, a pin dropping would have been comparable to thunder. A brash and unwanted noise. A disturbance to everything around it.

The fast-approaching footsteps of the only life that remained here, was that pin. A marking of the chaos about to ensue. 

Running from around the corner, a man in the signature Freddy Fazbear's employee uniform and embroidered security guardsman's hat splashed through the developing puddles of leaked rainwater that littered the checkered flooring. He was struggling with fatigue and fear, having to use the walls for support from time to time, pushing off them to gain back the time he lost with each pause.

His behavior was frantic. An animal trapped, running only to prolong the inevitable that threatened to wipe it from existence entirely and leave nothing left behind. 

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He managed to say between choking gasps and panting breaths. He gripped onto the wall, nails scraping against the peeling paint leaving long thin lines. He had scrambled into the bathroom hallway, hiding behind the wall from his pursuers who he could hear slowly shuffling in the dining room next door. 

The man looked to his left, squinting into the darkness until he was able to get the slightest glimpse of a door at the very end wall. It was a restricted area, a place where the animatronics were unable to enter, and the employees just refused too. It was usually locked either way, the owner being the only suspected one to have the key. He grinned and let out a short laugh of glee, rushing to the door and fumbling to get something from his front pocket. When he was finally able to stabilize himself to a decent degree, he pulled out the ring of keys, taking hold of one and inserting it into the doorknobs lock.

It turned and clicked loudly. Rushing in and slamming the door closed behind him, he was in too much of a rush to even think about how much noise he must be making. He had to find something. He had to hide! 

The Saferoom, as it was called, was empty save for a few boxes left over from previous restaurants and a row of arcade games lined up against the wall opposite of the door. Looking left and right and through all the mess of papers, random items, and boxes, he was unable to find anything to barricade the door with (not that it mattered much against them) or hide. And unless he could fold himself into one of these boxes the odds of hiding weren't too good. That is if the one thing that guaranteed him safety wasn't sitting in the back corner just waiting to be used.

The rabbit was unnerving. Faded green-grey eyes staring blankly into the darkness, a never-ending grin plastered into its golden fur. Multiple parts of it were either mangled, and torn beyond repair, or just plain missing. An animal most likely. 

The guardsman stared into the eyes of the slanted husk of an animatronic sitting against the wall. This was it. He laughed and ran over to it, checking it over bit by bit, seeing if it was even possible to use in this condition. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary with the mechanics inside, the spring locks unwound revealing the bunch of metal and wires that made up the things endoskeleton. Checking over his shoulder to make sure he still had time, he slowly and carefully began to wind everything back up, not wanting to lose a finger to this heap of scrap.

By the time he had finished, and climbed himself into the cramped space of the old suit, a faint white glow illuminated the room slightly. He turned and faced his worst fears unleashed.

Six children stood in front of him. Six lost souls. Six reminders of his sins. 

His heart pounded loudly in his chest, breath staggering. The children were pale white, not a single bit of color to be found anywhere on their translucent bodies except for the inky, thick black tears that ran from their hollow eyes down to their cheeks. They still had the clothing on from the day of their deaths, though unlike their bloodied and grotesque corpses, everything was unscathed. Nothing torn or shredded, or tangled into their own organs. Maybe this was how they chose to see themselves, to block out what they really were, and pretend it didn't exist. 

He took a few steps back, body moving on its own accord. The only thing he could see was them. His whole vision was blurry, and yet they remained crystal clear. He could faintly hear his own breathing but it sounded far away, foreign, like it was from a completely different person entirely and yet he knew for a fact it was his hyperventilating that was filling in the room with those annoying sounds. 

One child moved forward. A little girl with long, dark hair. She was special, but not just from the fact she had at least some new color, a green band around her wrist, but from the fact that she was the very first. The one who started his count. Number one. 

"S-stay back!" He yelled at the girl, getting into a defensive stance. He didn't know what he would have possibly been able to accomplish from it, but it felt better than just sitting there slack and afraid.

Neither she nor the other children moved. They almost looked like statues, completely still, no emotions to be found anywhere. That was probably more frightening than them just attacking him outright.

"Leave me alone! G-Go!-" He said angrily, still stubborn enough to try and pretend that he was unbothered and unafraid. Confident even. His body betrayed the facade easily, however. Heart racing, breathing hoarse and ragged, jittering movement, everything was against him today wasn't it?

A smile spread across Charlotte's face.

"GET BACK OR I'LL-" A piercing snap stopped him mid-sentence, causing a short silence before all hell broke loose. One by one, each and every spring lock unwound in seconds causing the sound of what would have been comparable to an onslaught of gunfire. The suit jerked and spasmed, being thrown around like a ragdoll while blood splattered against the walls through the holes between each separation of the limbs, and the red liquid pooled beneath its feet. 

The worst part was the screaming. God the screaming. Blood-curdling shrieks adding to the already terrifying sound of the spring locks. The sound alone sounded painful, something that would stop anyone cold in their tracks and go pale with fear. 

The metal wires and endoskeleton inside ripped the man open with ease, shredding his skin and organs into mush, crushing bones like twigs. Parts of him fell out of the holes in the animatronic, landing on the ground with a soft squelch. Finally, his legs were snapped and he fell backward, hitting his head against the wall behind him before slowly sliding down leaving a trail of blood. Even while he was long dead, the suit continued to jerk and twist, writhing on the floor in an almost mock agony.

Some of the kids smiled gleefully, others looked disgusted, but there was a sort of ease that passed over each and every one of them. They were finally free. And while each child faded into nothing but air, a small metal pin fell out of one of the holes of the animatronic and landed on the floor with a clink.

The nametag, which had been given to every employee as soon as they joined Freddy Fazbear's, A place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life, had a name written on it in small black letters next to a tiny Freddy head.

Dave A. Miller.

Who would never see the light of another day ever again.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Winnie the pooh threatens suicidal rabbit man.mp4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter. My perfectionism would not let me post this lmao ;w; I've had about 4 separate versions of it made.  
> Absolutely wack. But anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Glazed over white eyes stared through the shadowed void, watching intently as the view of the dying man was plastered along the infinite walls of this vast abyss. The black rabbit smiled a forever gleeful grin, completely still except for the occasional twitch of a finger or ear.

When the body finally fell silent and still, leaning against the bloodied wall with its head tilted to the side absently, everything faded back to its original inky darkness leaving its only resident alone with his mind and the eerie quiet.

The rabbit was joyed, of course, just as the children. They had suffered and waited in silent turmoil for so many years just for this day to finally come. The day where the monster was slain, and they could finally be set free from this wretched place they had grown to call home. But even so, he couldn't help but feel an unwanted twinge of pity. A shock of guilt. Of sadness. It had initially been excused for something fake and mocking, some higher power's way of making him suffer for his own crimes that had played their part in the destruction of the happiness that once was. But now, it was stronger. Painfully so.

He guessed it was because of his close relations with Afton. After all, they had been best friends before all this, and even with all the murder and heartbreak, nothing could have erased that from their history. Even then, it didn't mean he welcomed it with open arms. In fact, he despised it.

All in all, this was his punishment for not having been able to prevent it. To not have seen through the façade and done something before it all came crashing down on top of him, and those six innocent souls.

Thump, thump, thump.

Heavy-weighted footsteps cut through the silence, as well as his train of thought. It mixed with the rusted whines and whimpers of old metal scraping against each other harshly, and the rabbit cringed as the smell of mold hit his nose.

Ah yes. His special visitor.

He stood up from his kneeling position on the non-existent flooring, legs wobbling ever so slightly. It was as if those few seconds had been instead a few hours, though that wouldn't have been a complete shock to him if that was the truth.

The rabbit turned and stared up at the looming figure before him.  
Red glowing eyes stared back, attached to a broken, mangled face. The creature before him was large, a threatening figure that anyone could fear no matter how brave you thought you were. Long metal, needle-like claws scraped against each other, not enough room for them on the hands they were attached. Like those talons the beast was set with a similar set of teeth. 2 rows of them tearing through the fabric over its wide jaw, and more tearing through its stomach. Each one was about 6 inches long and stained red near the gums. Whether that be blood or some other ungodly fluid.

The only thing that could be considered even the slightest bit pleasant, would be the fine, golden fur that laced over its mechanical skeleton. Its color was a brash contrast with the pitch black world surrounding it. Such a shame something so lovely had to be attached to something so horrid.

It clashed its teeth together lightly, silent for just a moment more before the broken raspy voice echoed around the black rabbit, immediately causing a shiver to snake its way up his spine. "I never did expect him to last long, but that truly went out with a bang." The voice mused, chuckling lightly under their breath. "I'm glad he decided to go out in such an entertaining way for us. I never thought of him as the thoughtful type. How about you, HRY?"

HRY tensed up when his name was addressed, especially in such an obviously deceivingly friendly tone. It was a usual passive threat. He knew that well and yet, he didn't feel the need to back down and submit to this brute. He never had, and never will. "I think that it's about time you and your lot left, Fredbear. Afton's dead. You have no reason to stay here anymore, especially when the kids and I leave." His voice was soft and calm. "It would be better for both of us if you went now instead of staying for idle small talk."

The massive golden bear looked him up and down, examining him thoughtfully. The silence between the two was long, but it felt so loud to HRY. It was as though through that red glaring look he could hear the screams and cries of the innocents this being had tormented in their own boredom.

"Not yet I'm afraid. Not until I get Afton back for the hell he caused me. And I've come for your help," Fredbear held a hand out with what looked like an attempt at a happy smile. "I know that you've suffered at the hands of that monster as well. You and your family. So why don't we pay him back, twice as hard? I want to see that man on his knees begging for our mercy. It'll feel so good won't it?"

HRY backed away, 'eyebrows' furrowed in concern. "...W-what would that entail? He's dead, Fredbear. Gone to hell most likely! He'll pay his dues down there, we don't need to intervene. And why would we even want to? We can leave! We can be free, that should be enough!" His voice wavered.

The energy in the room changed immediately, the atmosphere darker and suffocating. It was like a harsh weight pressing down on HRY, crushing him down, deeper and darker into its pit. Fredbear's eyes gleamed in the dark, a wide grin spreading across their face while those giant fists clenched tightly and caused the metal to scream. "I should've known you would be selfish like this. Freedom? Is that all you, and those brats think of? FREEDOM?" They growled low and feral. HRY swallowed dryly as the giant got closer, looming above him.

His body was frozen to the spot, unable to move, not even his body, arms, or head. It was something that Fredbear used often on their victims throughout their night time terrors. They had never used it on him, too busy trying to get on HRYs good side probably for a moment like this. Yet he had known that it would happen at least once. But not like this.

"Is it really selfish to not want to torture someone for fun and games?! We have all waited centuries for this and you turn it down and keep everyone here, hurting everyone, just for petty revenge?! You're the selfish one!" He snapped back at Fredbear.

"He needs to suffer, he needs to feel the pain he made me feel. He can't just be let off the hook that easy! Not yet! He's done too much just to be killed off and sent away like that helps anything at all! I will get him back with or without you, and I will make sure you experience the consequences of denying me. How do you fancy it? Seeing your daughter be roasted alive? Or perhaps pierced through the heart would be better!" Fredbear laughed happily at the very thought. HRY struggled as hard as he could, attempting to thrash, punch, kick, to do anything at all but his limbs were useless here.

"You can't be serious! Using a child as a means to get your way, You're sick!" HRY snarled, fighting even harder against his invisible restraints. His head was pounding, ears ringing from the rush of adrenaline. He looked up at his adversary and stared into those red gleeful eyes. The teeth curled into an ugly smile. "Come now, don't be surprised. After all, you didn't think I'd let those murderous kids go on to the end easily right? Fair is fair, and they deserve punishment too. The worst kind. Afton thought he made them suffer, but oh, he only scratched the surface. Your daughter was just a bonus for me!" Their claws grazed the side of HRY's cheek, digging in just enough to leave a few slightly glowing white lines.

The rabbit in question froze, went slack for a moment, thinking that over slowly. The kids... the incident... If this was the way that Fredbear saw it, saw what happened then in 1983 the way they described now, no amount of convincing would change their mind as it had in the past when HRY first showed up here. When they believed it was right, and without a doubt justified, they did it. Those times had only happened once before, and now it was happening again, only with even more precious victims at their mercy.

He was powerless. The only thing that had ever been on his side against Fredbear was his ability to talk, to convince them to choose another way. It was never hard, the golden bear had the black and white mind of a child, but that's what made them a threat. If he saw in black there was never going to be white. He was stuck. And his daughter... his precious daughter's life, the only joy he had left, was being threatened in the most horrid of ways. He didn't even realize he had never responded until the feeling of ice-cold tears falling from his empty eyes woke him from his daze. He watched as they fell and hit the floor, splatting onto the ground and dissolving just as his hopes did.

Fredbear watched him silently, endlessly amused by his shaken silence. "Oh HRY, so sweet yet so unbelievably weak. I almost feel bad! But, sadly for you, I won't let you change your mind now, especially when it's so much more fun to let you cry here alone. No more friends, and soon enough, no one else in general! A dead family next to your dead dreams and a dead friend. God, it's hilarious, " Turning their back on the black rabbit and flicking their hand slightly, a warped hole in the walls of the void ripped itself open, the edges flayed like torn paper. Unlike the image that had shown HRY the death of his friend turned enemy, this one was more of a portal. A gateway from this void to the nightmare's home. Through it, he could see the red eyes of the others watching intently.

Fredbear looked back down at HRY, who had crumpled to the ground like a marionette off its strings when he was finally released from the paralysis. More white tears spilled down his cheeks as he sobbed, ragged breaths shaking his whole body.

It only took a minute or two for the rabbit to build up enough strength to attempt to crawl over to the bear, clawing his way closer to try and fight him off or anything remotely close. He tried to stand occasionally, only to end up falling right back down from the quivering of his body. He didn't give up though, which the bear made an impressed grunt too. Being stuck to his morals the dead man never gave up when it came to protecting peace and justice, just as they didn't either. Making it only sadder they had not gotten him as an ally.

Though of course, even a shared attribute like that had never helped him in life and in death would only lead him to more pain. Just the way Fredbear liked it. "While I would enjoy sitting here all day watching you try and crawl around like a worm, I have a business to attend to. Resurrection is no easy task, as I'm sure you know."

Laughing softly, they knelt down to ground level, and using a shredded hand, Fredbear lifted HRY's chin up to look them in the eyes. Their claws lightly dug into the fur closest to where the rabbit's chin met his neck, causing the other to take in a sharp inhale, preparing for the worst. But nothing happened, other than the presence of a calm layered voice close to his ear.

"So, let's not keep our friends waiting, ʎ̵̬͛̏̽̈͆́͠ɹ̷̧̡̥͖̪͇͉͉͖̀̃̓͋̒̓̅̀̈n̵͍̯̈͂̉́̈́̅ǝ̶̦̝͎͈͉̤̙̉H̴̛̆͌̎̈́̕̕͘͜"


End file.
